Gil's First Fight
by GilOonaGobyforevs12
Summary: The guppies were at recess but when they meet a bully guppy named Piff, he bullies the guppies and Gil challenges Piff to a fight. The problem is Piff is a professional boxer. Who will win? The mean machine, or Gil the goofy guppy.
1. Chapter 1: The challenge

It was a beautiful day in Bubble Tucky. Everyone was doing well. A black haired guppy went up to Molly and her friends. He starts to growl as Oona smiles, "h-h-hi, Mr, uh..."

"Shut up and nobody gets hurt!" he said.

"I'm Oona," she said.

"Im Piff," he said, "and you have a pathetic name!"

"No need to be mean." Oona said.

The bully pulled her pig tails making Oona scream for help.

"Oona," said Nonny, "Why is he doing that?"

The bully guppy grabbed Nonny by his arms and pinned them to his back.

"He is pinning me." Nonny said very apathetically.

"yeah," said the bully, "and if you tell your pathetic teacher, your dead!"

"You tend to use the word, 'pathetic' a lot," Nonny said, "Now that's something 'pathetic', you need to widen your dictionary."

"What's a dictionary?" Oona asked.

"Nevermind." said Nonny, "would one of you other guppies stop standing there and get help?"

Gil goes up to the freckle faced boy and looked him in the eye.

"Excuse me!" he said, "But please don't threaten my friends."

Piff pushes Molly to the ground making Gil mad.

"THAT'S IT! NO ONE DOES THAT TO HER!" Gil yelled.

"And what's little Gilly do about it?" Piff said.

"NO ONE CALLS ME GILLY BUT MOLLY!" Gil said more outraged then before.

"Oh really, loser!" said Piff, "Wanna fight?"

"I never want to fight," Gil said, "But if you do that to my friends again, I will not hesitate."

The guppy started to laugh and slapped Gil on the face, "ha," he said, "You believe you have a chance, don't you? I am the strongest guppy in bubble tucky! I have fought for many years, now you brave little guppy, you have met your death."

Gil swims forward, "I accept your challenge."

"Really?" asked Piff.

"Yeah," said Gil, "Molly did nothing to you!"

"Hello?!" said Nonny and Oona.

"Oh yeah," said Gil, "Neither did Oona and Nonny!"

"Nonny?" said Piff, "That the nerd's name?"

Piff hits Nonny in the chest, "What a pathetic name, Nonny's name is as stupid as him!"

"Im not really insulted," said Nonny, "When you find another word to use, in your thesaruas, I will be insulted by your unwitty insults"

"What's a thesaruas?" asked Oona.

Nonny facepalms as Braxton sneaks up behind Piff and says "Roar"

"You think that scares me?" Piff said.

"Uh- yeah," Braxton replied.

"Think again!" yelled Piff.

He grabbed Braxton by the shirt, and was just about to punch him on the face, when Gil punched between the two. Piff punched Gil on the fin causing him to scream in pain, Mr Grouper saw Gil hurt and laying on the ground.

"What's the matter, Gil?" Mr Grouper asked, "Are you okay?"

"Not really Mr Grouper," said Gil, "I'm really hurt."

Nonny helped Gil up.

"Thanks Buddy," Gil said wiping the dust off his arms causing Nonny to sneeze, "Bless you."

"thanks," Nonny said, smiling in happiness his friend wasn't hurt, "You sure your into fighting him? he was tough."

"Gil," Mr Grouper said, "Nonny's right. You know you have nothing to prove to him."

"I don't care," said Gil, "He had no right to hurt Molly like that."

"HEY!" exclaimed Nonny and Oona.

"Sorry," said Gil, "I forgot you."

"ah it's okay." said Oona.

"I am still insulted. " said Nonny, "Which I say with no emotion."

"NONNY!" yelled all the guppies and Mr Grouper.

"What?" Nonny asked, "I was the one who helped him up."


	2. Chapter 2: Finding a Trainer

"And that was very generous of you." Mr Grouper said.

"Thanks, Mr Grouper," Nonny responded, "But who's gonna train Gil to fight"

"Well," Goby said, "My dad is a martial artist, and I do hang around his dojo a lot."

"Goby, are you volunteering?" asked Mr Grouper.

"Heck, no." said Goby.

"Please," begged Gil.

"Please," begged Molly.

"Alright," said Goby, "I'll do it, but I may not be as good as you expect."

"That's alright," said Gil, "I'm not fighting to win, I'm fighting for Molly."

"HEY!" Oona and Nonny yelled again.

"Oh yeah, and you." he said.

"Gilly," said Molly, "Are you positive you want to do this?"

"Yes," responded Gil, "absolutely."

"Gilly," Molly said, "This is very sweet but slightly unnecessary."

"No," Gil said, "It's not, not for you Molly"

"Gilly," Molly hesitated.

"No I'm fine, Molly" he reassured, "Trust me."

"I understand", Molly said almost in tears.

"Good," said Gil, "I'm glad you do."

"I'm just worried," Said Molly, "I just don't want to see you get hurt. Because your my friend."

"Oh Molly," said Gil grasping her in a hug, "I will give the cup straight to you when I win, actually we can all cherish."

"Gilly, don't get your hopes up." Molly responded "you might not win."

"I don't care." Gil responded.

"I do." Molly said, "Seriously, be careful."

"Hey," Goby said, "No need to worry, Molly, Gil is alright, we gotta get him pumped up to fight Piff, together we can defeat that monster machine."

"I do worry though," argued Molly.

"don't," Deema said, "I trust that Goby knows what he is doing, besides Piff needs to have taste of his own medicine for bullying us."

"Deema is right," Goby said, "All we need to do is get fans to encourage Gil, trust me, under my father's arms we can smash Piff."

"Thanks," said Molly crying, "Thanks for trying to comfort me"

Oona looked at Molly and snarls towards Goby and Deema.

"I uh- think we made it worse." said Goby.

"No," Deema disagreed, "You were making her feel better then goofy old me had to barge in and make her more sad about Gil fighting."

Molly sobbed harder as Oona put her finger over her mouth, telling Deema and Goby to hush. "Oh Molly," she said, "If you cry, I will cry and If I cry Deema and Goby will cry, and if they cry Gil will cry, and Nonny will probably stay the same, but Braxton will cry."


	3. Chapter 3: A whole bunch of crying

"Deema, Goby, Oona," Mr Grouper said, "Neither one of you are helping!"

Oona then start to cry, "Molly, I failed you, I'm so sorry! Nonny might never cry though, that's a fact"

Nonny started to cry, "Your wrong, I hate to see you cry. I hate crying."

Oona hugs Nonny, "Your so sweet."

"Thank you!" Nonny said, "But your sweeter."

"Well," Oona hesitated still in tears, "I'm going to have to agree with you!"

"Thank you," he said

"Nonny," said Oona.

"Yes Oona," said Nonny

"Stop crying like a baby!" said Oona.

Nonny replied, "My mistake."

Deema then hugged onto Goby, "Goby, I might just! WAH! WAH!"

"Cry like a baby?"

"Yes!" Tears go into her eyes.

Mr Grouper said in a calm voice, "Don't cry, Gil's gonna be alright. And Oona at least you tried.'

Oona then replied, "I wanna bring happiness to everyone!"

"I know," said Mr Grouper, "But that pep talk you gave everyone made them sadder."

Oona then cries harder, "MR GROUPER!"

"I am so sorry." he responded, "That is it, everyone calm down!"


	4. Chapter 4: To the dojo

The guppies looked him and wiped their tears.

"Yeah," agreed Braxton, "Goby's got this. He is an awesome trainer, isn't that right?"

"Jeez, I don't know, Brax." Goby responded.

"I do," Braxton said, "You will be a great trainer."

"Are you sure?" Goby responded.

"Positve." Braxton said with a smile.

"Uh, okay," said Goby, "But if I fool, Gil could get very hurt and I don't want that."

"If he gets hurt," Oona suggested, "We could have a crew to back him up, and I have a good idea of what Nonny could do."

""Me?" Nonny asked, "Do I have to be in this?"

"Yes," Oona said throwing Nonny the water bottle, "Because your his best friend."

"Uh," Nonny said in a burden, "Well, alright."

"Oh Nonny!" Oona exclaimed, "I love you! I can't believe your doing this."

"Who said I was doing it?" Nonny asked.

"You did," responded Oona, "You said it with your dead mouth."

"Oh," Nonny said, "Uh- yes I did."

"Your going to do it aren't you Nonny?" Said Oona.

"Alright." Nonny said.

Oona hugged Nonny again, "I'm so happy your going to do this, good luck."

"Who's the crew going to consist of?" Goby asked, "We need someone to be on our crew."

"I have an idea," Nonny said, "Bubble Puppy could be Gil's therapy dog and Mr Grouper could hire some townsfolks to help support Gil."

"Amazing idea, Nonny," Mr Grouper said, "Why are you so smart?"

"I learned from the best," he said.

Mr Grouper smiled and hugged Nonny, "Your a good guppy, Nonny."

"Thank you." Nonny replied, "I try my best everyday."

"Hey guys, follow me." Goby said leading the way


	5. Chapter 5: Gil's inner strength

A blue haired guy with a bang over his right eye noticed Goby and the guppies walking in.

"Son," said the man, "Can you take your little class somewhere else, I'm meditating."

"No," Goby said, "Dad, we don't have the time to find someone else, we need you to train Gil to fight."

"Fight," said Goby's father, "Jiu Jitsu isn't about fighting, it's about finding your inner strength."

"well," Goby said, "Could you teach my friend Gil to 'find his inner strengh'"

Gil whispered to Goby, "I thought he taught karate."

"What's the difference?" asked Goby.

Nonny answered, "Jiu Jitsu is Japanese and Karate is Chinese."

"No wonder," Goby replied.

"Why would you need karate or Jiu Jitsu to fight?" asked Oona.

Goby's father looked down at the little guppy, "Well, sweetheart, They both pertain one thing that can stabilize punches, like punching bags." Goby's father pointed at the punching bag.

"Nice bags," Oona said.

"Why isn't she a darling?" Goby's Father said, "I am Goby's father, for short you can call me Talon."

"Your nice," Oona said, "You don't seem like an inner strength person at all."

"Uh, Oona," Nonny said.

Yes,"

"Jiu Jitsu masters get insulted by that."

Oona looked at him, "Oh I'm sorry if I hurt your feeling I don't want to hurt anybody."

"Oh, sweetheart, it's all right," said Talon, "Everyone makes mistakes."

"hehe, thanks for understand, Mr Talon," said Oona, "I'm Oona"

"A lovely name for a lovely girl," he said, "Lets get to training."

"Thanks sir," Oona said, "We are all delighted to start."

"Good." Talon said, "Very good."

"Thank you, Mr Talon." Oona said.

"No problem," he said, "Guppies, tell me, what brings you here?"

"Well," Gil said, "I have to find my inner strength to defeat Piff, a bully who picked on Molly."

"AS long as your defeating for a purpose," Talon said, "I will help."

"We will Mr Talon," said Gil, "I'm not a bully, I fight for a purpose."

"I know Gil," he said, "By what you have just told me you are a great child."

"You forgot me and Oona again." Nonny said.

"Oh, sorry guys." Said Gil.

"uh-" Nonny stuttered, "You know what, it's fine"

"Good," Gil said, "Now let's get training."

"Gil," Talon said, "Can you throw a punch on this bag?"

"Sure, Talon." Gil punched the bag down and broke the upper chain causing it to fall. The guppies all gasped with amazement.

"Great job, young man," Talon said with pleasure, "I think you already know your inner strength."

"So I'm ready?" Gil asked.

"Not at all," said Talon, "You need to display your strength on one of your friends."


	6. Chapter 6: Nonny has to fight

"I'll do it!" Volenteered Goby, he goes up to Gil, "C'mon pretend I stole Bubble Puppy."

"Give me my puppy back." Said Gil laughing as he tackles Goby.

"Never!" Goby said, "Bow down to me!"

"Why would I do that?" Asked Gil.

"Because I am king Goby, of the Jiu Jitsu palace!"

"Well I am king Gil," Gil replied, "Of give me my puppy back you jerk!" He hits Goby with his fin in a laugh, "Surrender my puppy!"

"Okay," Goby laughed, "I will."

"GOBY!" Said Talon, "You made Gil lose his inner strength, stop laughing! This is not pretend!"

"Sorry dad." Goby said.

"You know what son?" Talon said, "It would be best if you go to your room, your a distraction." The little guppy went up to his room.

"He didn't mean to cause trouble," said Oona, "He wanted to help."

"Well," Talon argued, "Defeat don't contain the words 'up' or 'smile'"

"I know." Oona said.

"Good," Talon said, "I'm sure another one of Gil's friends won't be so giggly," he points at Nonny, "How about that guy with the orange hair? He is the only one not smiling."

"Me?" Nonny asked.

"Yes you!" Talon said.

"No, Nonny can't fight," said Gil.

"Don't judge, Gil," Talon said, "Under that bookworm exterior he could be a guy with a lot of inner strength."

"Uh sir," Nonny argued, "He's right, I can't fight."

"Well, are you going to try?" Talon asked, "Or cower like a little wimp."

"Sir," Nonny said, "I choose to cower like a wimp."

"Too bad," Talon said, "Your gonna try" He pushes Nonny over towards Gil.

"What?" Nonny said, "Talon please don't make me do this."

"Nonny," he reassured, "Don't worry, be brave."

"I can't." Nonny said, "I mean how do I?"

Talon smiled, "Think of something that makes you mad and let it out on Gil."

Nonny became outraged and tackled Gil, "YOU JERK!" He threw a punch and Gil pinned him down to the ground. "I surrender!" Nonny yelled.

"You uh- can't." Gil said.

Talon whispered, "when he says please let go."

"Not until you say the magic word!" Gil said.

"Alright," Nonny said, "Please let me go, I'm begging you."

"Gil," Talon said, "Let go."

"Yes sir," Gil said, "I will."

He gets off of Nonny.

"Great fighting," Nonny said.

"Thanks," said Gil, "And your ten times as good at fighting as I thought you were."

Nonny wore a rare smile on his face, "uh- thanks, uh- Gil."

"No problem, Nonny." Gil replied.

"You gonna beat him up, Gil?" asked Nonny.

"Yes, I am." Gil said.

"Good luck, Gilly," Molly said, "I hope you beat him out there!"

"Don't worry, I will win." Gil said.

"Oh Gilly," Molly said, "I just, uh- worry."

"Molly," he said, "I'm going to be fine."

"good," Gil replied.


	7. Chapter 7: Meet me at the stadium

"You now know what you need to know." Talon said, "Good luck, and someone tell Goby to come down."

"Goby!" Deema yelled up the stairs, "Come down!"

Goby came down the stairs, "Okay, time to go."

Mr Grouper, "Gil, your ready."

"Yeah," Gil said, "and it will be tough."

Mr Grouper exited the door as the kids followed in a whisper Gil said, "Talon, I'll never forget you."

Talon smiled as they left, "meet me later tonight guys, I will have the stadium ready at nine!"

"Thank you Mr Talon!" Oona said.

"No problem sweetie!" Talon yelled.


	8. Chapter 8: Pep talk

"Gil," Talon said, "you will be ready by ten."

"Thank you sir," Gil said bowing down, "Will I be ready?"

"Gil," Talon said, "I know you will, all you have to do is practice, until ten, I have you a little room to have privacy in until the match."

"Thanks for everything." Gil said.

"No problem." Talon replied.


	9. Chapter 9: Goby meets Narig

"Oh, nice fresh air," said Goby, "Away from conflict."

a big, hefty guppy man saw Goby playing out there.

"Who are you?" Goby asked, "How are you?"

"Look," He said, "Are you the son of Talon?"

"Yeah," said Goby, "Why?"

The man held his fist up, "Your gonna meet your death!"

"HELP!" Goby said flapping his fin, "Let go of me you jerk!"

Talon and the guppies heard Goby's yelling outback, "Goby! Son! Oh, Narig, It's you! Let my son go, you menace!"

"NEVER!" Narig said, "I have a goal of hurting your precious son to get the cup back!"

"Your never going to get the cup!" Talon said, "Now drop my son!"

"Why would I do that?" asked Narig, "Goby is a pointless little nusecance isn't he?"

"Don't talk about my son like that," Talon reached out his knuckle to knock out Narig and pries his son out of Narig's fingers.


	10. Chapter 10: BUSTED!

OBY!" yelled Talon, "I TOLD YOU TO WAKE UP. IMAGINATION ISN'T THE REAL WORLD. WHILE YOU WERE OUT PLAYING WE WERE DOING THE DIRTY WORK! YOU ARE SO SHAMEFUL, TALK TO ME AGAIN WHEN YOU WAKE UP!"

"Dad, I'm so sorry," He said.

"Prove it, Goby!" Talon said.


	11. Chapter 11: Narig the father of Piff

Narig took Piff to the front of the stadium, "Hey champ, are you ready?"

"Yeah," Piff said, "I won't let you down."

"If you do," Narig said, "I will end your life."

"Yes father," said Piff.

"Son," Narig said, "This is the only reason I have to let you live."

"Okay," Piff said, "Gil's gonna get it."


	12. Chapter 12: The match has begun

"Talon," Gil said, "I'm scared."

Bubble Puppy licked Gil and yapped a little.

"haha," Gil said, "Thanks for the comfort, Bubble Puppy."

Bubble Puppy yapped more.

Gil pet his dog, "I love you, boy."

The speakers start up, "fighters go to the ring!"

"First, we have Gil the goofy guppy, nothing but silly unless he proves that wrong, he's looking tough!"

The second speaker speaks, "Second we have the professional guppy fighting boy, The mean machine, Piff!"

It swtiches back to the first speaker, "Who's going to win this match?"

Piff throws the first powerful punch as Gil was still jittering, "What's the matter, little baby? You scared?"

"No." Gil said flapping his fin under Piff causing Piff to fall and Gil pounced on him in a punch. Piff reached out and punched him on the eye . Gil didn't really have a black eye, luckily. Gil went for the underjaw and Piff collapsed.

"This one is unexpected, Mark!" The second speaker said.

"Welll, Bob," Mark said, "The little guys can pack power!"

"He's not a goofy guppy!" Bob said, "He's a champ that won the cup! and a punching goofball."

"WHAT?!" Piff exclaimed, "HE CHEATED!"

Mark said up at his speaker, "Piff is disquilified for bad sportsmanship!"


	13. Chapter 13: Piff loses his temper

Piff lunged at Gil and punched him repeatively, "You butthead!"

"Oh no!" Goby said Rising from his seat, "Gil!"

Piff saw Goby and lunged towards him, "I'm not going to lose to a bunch of wimps!"

"oh yes you are!" Gil said, "Everyone knows the truth, Piff. You have bad sportsmanship."

"I can't believe it!" Piff said pointing at Goby, "What did that nutjob do?"

"His father trained me!" Gil said.

"I'm going to hurt him!" Piff said, "That Goby kid is going down!"

"Not so fast!" Goby said tripping Piff and quickly taping him to the ground with duct tape, "No, your down!"

"Let me go, nitwit!" Piff said.

Goby got out the duct tape and put it over his mouth, "You brought this on your self!"

"Dad!" Piff yelled muffled over the tape, "Bring out the monster."

The monster was a huge Rottweiler with a spiky collar, despite her name she was female, she chased after Gil and Goby, "Stupid Mutt!" Goby yelled.


	14. Chapter 14: the sweet monster

"Yelling is not the answer," Gil said holding out a bubble bite, as the ate it, "Food is the way to a dogs heart,"

He chanted for the dog, "Come her girl!"

He pat the dog on the head as it licked him, "Your not mean, your nice!"

"How did you do that, Gil?" Goby asked, "That dog turned from bitter to sweet in a second."

"All dog owners know how to do that." Gil said, "Don't be scared. Goby, pet her!"

Goby stroked the dog, "hey girl, I'm Goby."

The dog licked him. "Monster come!" The owner demanded, "Now you ugly creature!"

"You think she will come?" Goby whispered,

"Yeah," Gil said, "But watch closely."

The dog starts to growl then attacks Narig. Narig put a taesar on her but she still showed loyalty to Gil and Goby.


	15. Chapter 15: Oona's Rotweiler

Oona notices the taesar, "Hey, what's that mean man doing to that animal?"

"Taesing her," Nonny said.

"I'm going to help her," Oona said, "That's not right."

She goes up to Narig, "That is not nice, let her go!"

"What did you say to me?" Narig asked.

"Let go of her!" Oona said, "She's my dog!"

"Your dog?" Narig said, "You sure?"

Oona grabbed the taesar from him, "Your gonna get a taste of it!"

She starts to tease Narig, "How do you like it when someone does that to you?"

Narig fell to his death. Goby rose up to him, "Feel my kick, you dirty low life! I am Goby of Jiu Jitsu land, fear me!"

He kicks Narig's body.

Oona petted the girl, "I'm going to call you Sweetheart, what do you say, girl?" The dog barked then licked Oona.

"Good girl!" Oona said.

"By what I hear your taking her home?" Gil asked.

"Um, yeah," Oona said, "She deserves to be loved, I will love, her feed her, play with her, and keep her warm every Christmas."

"Oona," Mr Grouper said, "That's very sweet."

"Thank you, Mr Grouper," Oona said, "It's been an exciting day, now I have to go home."

"I have to leave too," Gil said, "Talon I'll never forget what you did for me!"

"Me neither!" Talon yelled. All the other guppies left as Goby and Talon went outback.


	16. Chapter 16: Goby and Talon

"Son," Talon said, "I'm very proud. You were brave today. Don't listen to anything I say, I want you to keep your imagination, It's a good one. I'm so sorry I was so hard on you, your a normal kid that I should let live a normal life, I know that now."

"Thanks Dad!" Goby said hugging him, "I love you."

"You too, Goby." Talon said, "Let's go home and forget this."

The end


End file.
